Lágrimas y un Guante Olvidado
by hudgens77
Summary: Alois no podía dormir en las noches más crudas de invierno. Esa noche no era la excepción. Sin embargo, contará con el inesperado consuelo de un cierto demonio, aunque todo sea mentira. One-shot.


**Lágrimas y un Guante Olvidado**

* * *

Alois Trancy nunca podía dormir durante las tormentas de nieve. El frío le traía demasiados recuerdos de su desgraciada infancia en aquel pueblo donde había sido rechazado y humillado. Todavía recordaba los crueles inviernos, su piel quebrada y azulosa debido al frío, sus dientes tiritando hasta casi romperse, el violento temblor de su cuerpo. Así pasaba los días y las noches, contando únicamente con el consuelo de…

_"Luca… ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_El pequeño levantó la mirada, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al rubio. "No quería que mi hermano pasara frío."_

_Luca se había abrazado al cuerpo de Alois —o más bien dicho de Jim Macken—, para así poder compartir el poco calor que generaban sus cuerpos._

_"Luca," murmuró sorprendido el rubio por la repentina muestra de cariño, y aunque bien no fuera de mucha utilidad, sin duda ya comenzaba a sentir la calidez de su hermano... En su corazón._

_Le acarició los cabellos, abrazándose más a él._

_"Duerme."_

_El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más seguro en el lecho de su hermano. "Yes, your Highness."_

Esa noche no era la excepción, y Alois se encontraba revolcándose en la cama de un lado a otro. El recuerdo de esos tiempos era desolador, y el imaginar que allá afuera podría haber otras personas sufriendo lo mismo que él había sufrido…

_Oh, por favor. No me vas a decir que sientes lástima por ellos. Los humanos son criaturas repugnantes que sólo pelean por sus propios intereses..._

Era cierto. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había experimentado? Nadie les había brindado techo, alimento ni consuelo desde que habían quedado huérfanos. Sólo eran una plaga más en esa podrida ciudad. Si por Alois fuera, bien toda la humanidad podía expirar de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Y aun así, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. No importaba que tan lujosa fuera su vida ahora, no importaba cuantas cobijas lo cubrían para brindarle calor, no importaba que tan suave, mullida y grande fuera su cama. Él no quería esa sensación de paz artificial. Lo único que él quería era…

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, dándole la cara a la ventana. Sintió ganas de levantarse y abrir las cortinas para contemplar el cielo nocturno, pero enseguida pensó que eso no tendría sentido ya que no podría ver nada. Se imaginó la luna llena, oculta detrás de las espesas nubes negras. Por un momento se sintió identificado: ambos estaban solos, siempre rodeados de oscuridad.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla al pensar en la comparación. Sonrió, sintiéndose patético por llorar, pero es que ni él mismo se entendía. Alois siempre había sido sentimental, pero últimamente lo era aún más. Ya no sabía si estaba feliz, enojado, triste o todo al mismo tiempo, porque sus emociones cambiaban de un minuto a otro. Se refugiaba detrás de una fachada que ocultaba su debilidad. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, bien lo sabía: era débil.

Era dependiente. Después de todo, no era más que un niño asustado. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar de serlo, volverse más fuerte, pero no entendía cómo cambiarlo. Lo único que entendía era su ferviente deseo de sentirse comprendido y amado. Y después de todo, ¿cómo esperaba que los demás lo comprendieran, si ni él mismo lo hacía? ¿Cómo esperaba que lo amaran, cuando él mismo no se sentía merecedor de ello?

Todo el tiempo tenía miedo de quedarse solo, pero quizá… Quizá había estado solo desde el principio. Desde que —esa persona— había llegado a su vida, Alois se sentía más solo que nunca… Porque aunque a veces pareciera que le importara, Alois sabía que todo era falso, y cuando el fin llegara, Claude no tendría compasión de él…

Claude sería su perdición.

Y sin embargo no importaba. Bien sabía que no lo quería, que no le importaba, pero porqué Alois lo amaba tanto era un misterio. Sí, estaba enamorado, obsesionado con Claude. Intoxicado por sus frías mentiras que no significaban nada. Después de todo, prefería tenerlo atado a él por lo menos por el contrato a perderlo para siempre.

Lo que Alois estaba demasiado cegado para ver, es que no puedes perder a alguien que nunca has tenido.

La habitación estaba casi en completo silencio, salvo por el leve tintineo de la ventana al temblar por el viento. Y pronto, aquel sonido fue acompañado también por los sollozos del rubio. Alois se dejó llevar por su dolor, se permitió ese momento de lástima hacia sí mismo. Sólo por esa vez.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. De inmediato, el rubio se movió de nuevo en la cama para ocultar su rostro enrojecido y lagrimoso en la almohada. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para que éste dejara de temblar y sus sollozos fueran acallados, y trató de contener su respiración.

"¿Amo?"

La voz era suave, masculina y... Monótona. Bueno, casi por completo, porque Alois juró que cargaba un leve tinte de interés. O al menos eso quería creer.

Pero oh, _maldita sea_. Lo habían descubierto.

Alois no se movió. No quería que Claude lo viera en ese momento.

El pelinegro, al no obtener respuesta, tan sólo enarcó una ceja. Había jurado que el muchacho no estaba dormido, pero bien podría haber sido que se estuviera moviendo entre sueños.

Claude dejó el candelabro sobre la mesa de noche. Soltando un suspiro, depositó un cobertor más grueso para cubrir a su amo. Sabía que Alois tenía problemas para dormir en las noches heladas, aunque no conociera la razón.

No obstante, se había sentido un poco preocupado al pensar que pudiera estar pasando frío, así que había optado por buscar una cobija para protegerlo bien. Después de todo, el ocuparse de todos los detalles y atender cada uno de los problemas, por mínimos que estos fueran, era el deber de un buen mayordomo. Además, los humanos eran criaturas increíblemente frágiles que podían enfermarse con facilidad.

Habiendo terminado su trabajo, se dirigía a la salida de la habitación cuando un débil murmullo lo detuvo:

"Claude."

El adulto se dio media vuelta a la mención de su nombre.

"Amo."

"Q-Quédate…" Alois le dijo con la voz quebrada. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y sentándose en la cama. "No me dejes solo."

La expresión de Claude apenas y varió. Estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor y la vulnerabilidad emocional de su amo. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, aproximándose a la cama para que Alois pudiera relajarse con su cercanía.

"Yes, your High.." fue entonces cuando se percató de los ojos humedecidos del rubio. Había percibido la inquietud del muchacho, pero no había imaginado que había llegado hasta los extremos del llanto.

"Amo…" musitó suavemente, sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó hacia el muchacho, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Alois se sintió paralizado. Rara vez Claude lo miraba de esa manera, y sus ojos dorados eran tan intensos que Alois se sintió como si estuviera hipnotizado, como si con esa mirada Claude pudiera ver cada pieza de su ser.

Con delicadeza, Claude tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos. Su roce era casi imperceptible, frío, pero cálido a la vez… Era justo lo que Alois necesitaba. Dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos, provocando que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos cayeran por sus mejillas.

Claude se quitó un guante con sus dientes, dejando a la vista la mano del contrato. El guante cayó silenciosamente al suelo, y Claude enjugó una de las lágrimas con su dedo.

Ojos celestes se abrieron entonces, observando con perplejidad al demonio que contemplaba la pequeña gota en la punta de su índice, como si estuviera analizándola. Y entonces, se la llevó a la boca.

"Claude.." susurró Alois, sorprendido. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Claude? Acaso… Estaba tratando de brindarle… ¿Consuelo?

_¿Claude, qué es lo que quieres de mí? Puedes quedarte con todo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma, porque yo…_

Y casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, el demonio sonrió, y sus ojos se tornaron rojos y brillantes.

"Sólo quiero devorarte… Hasta el final, your Highness."

Alois no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto. Aquella actitud proviniendo de su indiferente mayordomo... No era normal en absoluto.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más, y su sonrisa pronto desapareció. Se ajustó los lentes y tomó el candelabro de nuevo. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta para abandonar la habitación. Para cuando Alois había logrado recuperar la compostura lo suficiente para hablar, el demonio ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

"Claude."

El aludido volteó. La expresión de sorpresa de Alois había sido reemplazada por su ceño fruncido.

"¿Sí, Amo?"

"Sé gentil."

Claude asintió levemente. "Como usted ordene."

Y entonces, cerró la puerta.

Alois se acomodó debajo de las cobijas, y cerró los ojos. Sabía que la palabra 'gentil' no existía en el vocabulario de los demonios, y que lo más probable era que Claude hiciera caso omiso de su orden y continuara jugando con él, dándole falsas esperanzas hasta que llegara la hora final…

Lo que no sabía, era que el amargo final estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba.

Había sentido unas ganas inmensas de decirle que se quedara, que la cama era grande y podía acurrucarse a su lado. Pero eso nunca pasaría. Demonio o no, Claude no era más que su mayordomo y dormir en el mismo lecho que su amo sería inaceptable, imposible. Alois lo sabía.

Y también sabía que en la mañana sería un nuevo día, donde Claude actuaría igual de apático que siempre y fingiría que nada había pasado. Y Alois tampoco lo mencionaría. Esa noche sería un secreto, un tema tabú para los dos, que sin embargo nunca olvidarían.

El rubio se sentó en la cama de nuevo, y contempló el guante tirado que su mayordomo había olvidado 'accidentalmente'.

_No seas ridículo…_

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Y esa noche, Alois por fin logró conciliar el sueño, con el guante cálidamente abrazado contra su pecho.


End file.
